


LDR

by Silver_Sterling



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Reunions, so basically all of him, taking advantage of victor's impulsive loving side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Sterling/pseuds/Silver_Sterling
Summary: Little ways to entertain your girlfriend when you're miles apart. It always helps to have a rich friend who'll pay for plane tickets too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kicking off 2kSapphic with some MilaSara - two f/f fics for every purely m/m fic I post this year lads.

A few weeks after the grand prix final, Sara was settling back in at her home rink after so many weeks away and preparing for the next round of competitions. There was little time to refine her programs before she would be reunited with Mila again at the European Championships.

Speaking of her girlfriend, there were a few messages from Mila that she wanted to check during short break. The first was a snapchat of her pouting in grey lipstick and a similarly grey eyeshadow swept around her eyes with the words ‘check skype’ across the bottom. Uh oh. She recognised that make up from Georgi’s short program in the Grand Prix. Although she hadn’t seen it in person, Mila had sent multiple snaps of him practicing it and a special video of the China Cup zooming in on his tears. Sure enough on skype there was a video sent both privately and on the group chat where people were already talking about it.

It started off with Mila on the far side of the rink. She stood with her head down and arms spread wide behind her, ready in position. Since the snapchat even more effort had gone into her appearance, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail except for the front which was gelled forwards and she was wearing Georgi’s costume too.

The rolling scale of strings and brass blared from the speakers and she sprung into action. She span with her arms twisting around herself and glided across the ice before shooting into a triple axel. From then on she continued with her sloppy version of Georgi’s routine, grossly exaggerating the overdramatic movements and giving the camera a wide unsettling stare whenever she went past. Eventually Georgi joined her on the ice in good spirits and they skated in parallel. Sara could see from the slight wobbles in Mila’s balance and some glimpses of her facial expression that she was trying to stifle laughter. Eventually she flubbed a landing, falling onto her arse with a shriek and breaking into peals of laughter.

Sara laughed too, a soft smile resting on her face as she saved the video and put down her phone, unsure how Mila had time to mess around like that in the middle of the season but grateful all the same. Her skating for the next few hours was the lightest it had been all week.

***

Mila had just got home and ate after a full on day of skating, and was ready to relax. She quickly flicked through her social media, seeing the latest updates from skaters around the world. The season had ended a few weeks ago and already she was missing Sara more than ever. With no consolation that she would get to see her soon at a competition, her motivation for practice had dropped significantly. Not that that was a problem at this time of year but it still took a toll on her fitness and technique.

This also meant she treasured any contact from Sara more than usual where their busy schedules and time zones allowed. Luckily a notification had just popped up from Sara on snapchat.

She had taken a selfie with her hand over her mouth looking both shocked and delighted about whatever was going on in Italy. The moonlight reflected off of her silky hair in shimmering rivers and raindrops and the golden light reflected in her eyes making them sparkle like amethyst. Fuck, Mila was gay and her girlfriend was gorgeous.

Apparently that was a common opinion on Sara because the next message was a video of Mickey yelling at a group of men in Italian. From the little Italian she had picked up from the Crispinos she could pick out a colourful range of swear words including ‘bastards’ ‘pieces of shit’ and ‘fucking scum’ along with more she couldn’t hope to translate. The word for ‘girlfriend’ was also repeated a few times.

It turned out that a group of men had been harassing Sara and when she politely declined their advances they wouldn’t stop so they got the full Crispino treatment. Mila was pretty sure that before the camera was turned on Sara had thrown in a few venomous words too as she knew how hostile she could turn if her politeness wasn’t returned. In fact she was pretty sure Sara could have handled those men easily by herself but it was easier to let Mickey have his fun and laugh about his absurd combination of swear words together once translated into English.

(It may or may not have also been very satisfying to think of Sara declaring she had a Russian girlfriend and brushing off countless opportunities in her home country to wait for her.)

***

Summer heat rained down across Italy and Sara was once again grateful for both the feeling of sun caressing her skin and that she could easily escape to a cool world of ice when the heat grew overwhelming. She didn’t like being stuck inside during the summer and had moved her training sessions so she could enjoy picnics and sunbathing outside while missing the peak of the blazing heat. Although waking up earlier was never fun, she loved the annual change in her routine especially as it let her return home from the rink while daylight still shone and her friends in later time zones were more likely to be awake.

This year she had particularly been enjoying having a few more hours to talk to Mila now their sessions ended at a similar time and was checking her phone for new messages when she saw a snap from her girlfriend pop up.

She was wearing sunglasses and peace signing while the evening sun highlighted her sharp nose and the shine of her lips. The scenery behind her was fairly familiar but Sara couldn’t quite place it, Mila must have taken pictures there before, but the thing that stood out the most was the time Mila had put on the picture. 7:16pm, the current time in Italy not Russia.

‘You look beautiful – did you change the time on your phone to UTC?’

‘Hmm it must’ve done that automatically. That’s the right time for where I am right now.’

That was the right time…then they were in the same time zone? Sara’s grip on her phone tightened, finally recognising the background of Mila’s picture as a park in this area she often cut through on the way home. Mila was in Italy.

‘MILA!!!! OMG WJERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW???’ She hurriedly typed, barely managing to contain her excitement but nervous at the same time as she waited for a reply.

She had just finished training for the day and although she had taken a shower at the rink she still looked like an exhausted mess. Her clothes were comfortable and loose and suddenly she felt very underdressed. Trying to reassure herself that Mila wouldn’t care, which she really wouldn’t, and that everything was going to be fine she turned back to her phone.

‘I’m actually a little lost. I know it’s a park near your rink I just don’t know which direction to go in from here – turns out my Italian is not as good as I thought it was. I haven’t moved from the spot where I took that photo. Help?’

‘I’m coming, stay there.’ Sara sprinted as fast as she could in the direction of the park, skating bag bumping heavily on her back where it was sure to leave a few bruises but she couldn’t seem to care. This was amazing. She had known Mila could be reckless and impulsive sometimes but had never expected anything like this.

Although that being said, she also knew that Mila panicked easily when she felt out of control and coming to a foreign country by yourself when you didn’t speak the local language would be daunting to anyone. Strands of hair began falling out of her ponytail and across her face and her ponytail loosened with the movement. Brushing stray hair back with her free hand Sara kept running, knowing the Mila was just around the corner.

Finally she reached the gates and darted through them, she followed her usual path on the lookout for a confused Russian and desperately tried to remember which trees were in the background from those five seconds of seeing it. Rounding the corner a flash of red caught her eye and with a final boost of speed she ran into Mila’s arms, nearly barrelling her over.

“Hello to you, too.” She laughed, blinking back surprise until only warmth and affection remained.

Sara just stared, hands clutching her girlfriend’s shoulders to check that yes, she was really here in Italy, standing within touching distance.

“How did you…” she asked, words failing to express what she truly wanted to say. “Is this real?”

Mila smiled even brighter and nodded.

“I may have taken advantage of a certain world renowned skater by describing ‘the pain in my heart from the distance between us’ or some cheesy shit that I may or may not have actually been suffering from.”

“Mila! He just gave you money when you asked?”

“I only had to mention that I wanted to go to Italy to see you and the next day he had bought plane tickets and told me he’d handle Yakov so I could go," she said to defend herself. “I finally understand how impulsive he can be when it comes to things like this. Actually I got the idea from me saying something similar about him just visiting Yuuri last year after the banquet and that video then the next day he was gone.”

Sara still looked unsure but soon forgot as Mila’s arms snuck around her waist.

“His exact words were ‘anything for love’. It's fine, I promise. Victor’s family, of course he’s going to look out for us.”

“We’re lucky to have him," Sara agreed, allowing herself to be pulled closer by gentle hands and moving her own to wrap around Mila’s neck. “I’m also very lucky to have you and I think you deserve a reward.”

Finally the distance between them closed and full lips brushed against each other before tenderly melding together. Mila’s fingers danced along the dips and curves of Sara’s spine with a teasing lightness while Sara moved a hand to gently stroke across her cheek. Occasionally their tongues touched as the kiss grew deeper but each time they would back off slightly, keeping this kiss of reunion soft and sweet.

Eventually they pulled back just far enough to look each other in the eye, Sara just having caught her breath only to lose it again.

“I think I’m in love with you," she breathed, barely registering what she said until she felt the hands on her back still and Mila’s lips fell open.

They stood in silence, their eye contact unreadable, until Mila broke into a smile.

“I love you too," she said, drawing Sara in for another quick kiss before pulling away. “If I’d known me coming here would get you to confess it would’ve happened sooner.”

Sara rolled her eyes at the familiar teasing, glad to know Mila felt back in her element now they were together.

“Come on, let’s go home. Mickey’ll want to see you I’m sure.”

“He’s got two whole weeks to see me. You don’t want to go on a date with me right now?”

“I’m tired and I know you are, too, so I do not," she said grabbing the handle of Mila’s suitcase and beginning to walk down the path. “I’ll race you.”

They caught up to Mickey on the way back to the Crispinos’ and his reaction to two sweaty girls surprising him was even better than when Yuuri had hugged him last year. Mila told them how she had hoped to train under their coach while she was there and maybe even choreograph a quick pair skate with Mila much to the excitement of the twins.

In the end not much focussed training got done but when Mila returned to Russia their coaches both commented on how the emotion in their performances had intensified and evolved so much so that Yakov conceded that the occasional visit to Italy might not be that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this rambly? I feel like it was a little rambly. Anyway that's my first yoi fic done and dusted. I love these two and already have more yoi fics in the works. 
> 
> Hmu on tungle if you like [@buy-bye-bi](http://buy-bye-bi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
